Sumire Koyama
Sumire Koyama(小山 澄麗) is a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure created by KawaiiTenshiCeres from fanfiction.net. Background -'Warning'- Contains Spoilers from the (currently hiatus) fanfiction, Hatenai Sora. Born as the only child of Naoki Koyama and Kaori Koyama(née Imai), from Kumogakure's infamous Koyama clan. The Koyama Clan is a group of Taijutsu specialists, who mainly specializes in Kenjutsu. The men in the family are trained assassins, notably a group of them are a member of ANBU, while the women are normally trained to become a 'perfect' wife, unless they choose to train to become an assassin. They have one trait that is spreaded through the men, which is their Ice Blue Eyes. There is a very low chance of women inheriting that very trait, and are normally born with regular blue eyes. Even though it's deemed 'attractive' to most people, the Koyama family considers it as a curse. Her parents typically raised her in a loving enviornment, when her parents decided to move to Konohagakure before she was born to avoid her getting into that typical lifestyle...However, she was the only child born from the current leader of the family, and since she inherited the infamous Ice Blue Eyes, she was thrusted into the life of training by her father. She slowly became ashamed of her family lineage, often hating the attention she's been getting, thus she slowly forced herself to become a plain, messy girl, to avoid it. When Sumire became a Chuunin, she was sent out on a mission with her two upperclassmen, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai, where she was forced to confront her very fears face to face.... Relationships Hatake Kakashi Between these two, Sumire has a love-hate relationship with the jounin. Majority of the time, she refers to him as 'Kakashi-senpai' or 'Senpai', but during some missions with older clients, she will call him 'Kakashi-san'. Normally, Sumire is often annoyed to be around him, especially if he visits her at her home with Gai. Mainly it's because she often thinks he might do something perverted to her, since she knows he reads the Icha Icha series. Her feelings for him seemed to have changed during Chapter 9: ポリリズム/Polyrhythm. She was assigned by her family to kill him. Despite her utter hatred towards him, she said she didn't want to kill him, because she was beginning to have feelings for him, which lead to a bigger strain in her relationship with her father. Because of her newfound feelings beginning to develop towards him, Sumire's currently avoiding the subject in order for her to sort her mind out carefully. During a mission, Sumire felt jealous over the client, who was being clingy to Kakashi. The night before arriving at the destination, Sumire confessed her love to him...Where she ended up soon realizing that he had the same feelings for her during Chapter 14: もっと強く/ Motto Tsuyoku. Though, she's still questioning about how did he even fall in love with her in the first place? Maito Gai / Might Guy Sumire's supposed love interest. In reality, these two have a brother-sister relationship, where Sumire often fools around with him, and is often seen smiling with him. Originally, Sumire was disgusted by the way his mind thinks, and deemed him to be quite annoying. Though, after a certain mission, Sumire slowly warmed up to him and began to play along with his 'Power of Youth' tactics. Even though, she claims to be having a major crush on him (even to the point of wanting to ask him to be the father of her future children), she actually treats him more like her big brother, than a real crush. Koyama (Iwaya) Momoko Sumire's adopted daughter. Despite not knowing much about her, Sumire quickly decided to adopt her. Already as it is, Sumire is very close to Momoko, often giving up things like binge drinking just to go home and take care of her. Also, she does tend to become quite overprotective of her, possibly to the extent of threatening to hurt people if they make her cry and such. Koyama Family Overall, Sumire doesn't actually like her family's line of work. She often avoids conversations mentioning the clan, and is quite ashamed about talking about it. Despite that, she's very close to her parents, especially her mother, whom she gets along with the most. Though, it's clearly shown that her relationship with her father is slowly beginning to fall apart, since he's beginning to become irritated with what's going on, especially since she adopted Momoko without permission, and she refused a job for once. Team Gai / Guy Sumire considers the members of Team Gai as an extension of family, because they specialize in Taijutsu like herself. She mostly gets along with Rock Lee, since she considers him as a little brother. Though, the only one she doesn't get along with too well with, is Hyuuga Neji, since she's often intimidated by him, wondering how does Gai deal withn him. Team Atsushi Sumire's original team assigned to her during her Genin days. She's mainly close friends with Kaimu Maeda, who's been her best friend and next door neighbor since she was born, and knows almost everything about her. He's the moodmaker that often gives playful nicknames to his friends, in this case, Sumire's nickname is "Susumi'". With her other team mate, Hiroto Tennouji, he's the sarcastic one, and normally he often gets into a playful arguement with her, which ends up with him hurt. His older brother was a former comrade of Naoki's who was killed protecting him. With her sensei, Atsushi Amagasaki, he treats her like the other two members of the team, and normally he smacks her in the head or in the back whenever she doesn't listen to him. Whenever he gets mad, he often rips off his shirt, and screams out something, which originally, his team thought it was creepy, but they slowly began to play along with it. Personality Sumire has two versions of her personality that's defined by different people. Most of the time, people know Sumire as the stubborn, arrogant, and cocky woman, who thought she inherited her father's cruel and blunt personality. She often doesn't like to deal with people, and prefers to work alone, despite the fact she hates being lonely. Sumire often bottles up her feelings, and plays off a cool attitude, but it's simply a front that her father kept telling her to use. Her other personality is known by the people who knows her well, which means, her family, friends, and team mates. Generally, Sumire is actually a friendly, kind woman, who does get scared quite easily. She's used to taking care of people, and isn't afraid of scolding them. The problem is that, she has a huge weakness towards children, and she can never hurt a child (both verbally and physically) due to her own philosophy. Besides that, she's naive when it comes to the subject of love overall, even though she often can tell a person's feelings. Appearance Sumire sports two different images. Her fake image is what most people normally see. The girl with the eyeglasses, messy dark hair, torn up clothing with some tights underneath, hiding her true eye color underneath a pair of brown lenses. She often purposely makes herself look this way to avoid attention and try to blend in with the crowd. The only way to make her seem like she actually belongs in the village is that she sports her headband and her vest. Her other image, is her 'true' image. Her hair is ranges from chest to waist length, and her eyes are pale blue. Even though she wears a more fitting attire in her later missions, there's already clear signs of her having scars on her body. The main ones are on her back from previous fights, that are normally too deep for it to heal fully, and a major one from her mission back when she was a Chuunin. In a photograph of when she was 10 years old, it's shown that Sumire had her 'prettier' image. Around two to three years later, is when she began to sport her false image. Abilities A Taijutsu specialist, that mixes her blades with her element, Lightning. Sumire often doesn't use Ninjutsu, and relies on a heavy arsenal of blades to fight. Her blades are normally sealed away in a scroll, labeled with the first kanji of their name. Most of the time, she would bring out a zanbatou to fight, and when needed, she would often use it to send electricity to her opponents, especially those who are hard to take down. When engaged in regular combat, she's quite useful when it comes to martial arts. The only time she would use a large amount of chakra, is when she mainly does a summoning. Her family owns an exotic quartet of summons, which corresponds to the elements of the four mythological creatures of the Chinese constellation. Each of them have a specialized job, which two are known so far. In order for to conserve chakra during the summoning process, the summons are often summoned as a much more cuter, delicate versions of their true selves, that will take form at their own will. Sumire also owns a large variety of bladed weaponry, however, because of her stature and body type, she cannot physically hold them when travelling, that's why she uses the Generic Sealing Technique to store away all of her weapons. Her weapons known so far is a zanbatou, kodachi, and a nodachi. She's utterly weak against Wind-type jutsus, and high-level Ninjutsu. She can stand Genjutsu, but only knows how to dispel it. 'Kekkei Genkai' Not really considered as a Kekkei Genkai, but the Koyama family has the trait called 'Ice Blue Eyes'. It's a trait that the original founder had, which is said that unlocks the deadlier side of the owner. It forces them into a state where they become a heartless killer. This is only activated through several different means, but in Sumire's case, whenever her fake glasses are forced off her face by someone she doesn't know or if someone she cares for is in grave danger. This forces them into a sadistic persona, who would kill anything that stands in their way without pity. This obviously has it's own cons. First, the user will become quite exhausted , mainly the people who use it often, will get less and less tired after use, which can be mastered through strict training. In this case, Sumire rarely would want to use it, since she can easily pass out. In her lifetime, it's known that Sumire only uses it twice. Next, the only way to actually deactivate it, is if the user's vision is blocked or covered. Normally, if that person is an ally of the user, they will ask to block their vision and restrict their body for a period of time in order for them to calm their mental state, and force themselves to not hurt the other being. The family also specializes in disguises, which the women are mainly known for. So far, it's only known that the women use the Transformation Technique to take form of the person. If it's another female, they often use it to their advantage, by seducing the men around them. If it's not properly trained, however, it will cause the woman to lose chakra a lot more faster. Status Pre-Part I to Part 1 Not much is known in Part 1, but it's around the transition to Part 2, where her story starts. Before then, however, Sumire was present during the attack of the Kyuubi on Konohagakure, however, she was still a Genin. She didn't get her rank of Jounin until a few months prior to when Hatenai Sora began, when she's 25. Escorting the Takeda Family Mission When Sumire was 15 years old, she was assigned a mission to escort the aristocratic Takeda family to the edge of the Fire Country, near Kusagakure, for an arranged marriage with the eldest son, Shouta. This is where she first met Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai for the first time, as her teammates. During this mission, it was clear that she didn't get along with Shouta. She knew about him, since he was a year older than her, and went to the Ninja Academy with her, along with the fact that he was a prodigy when it came to Kenjutsu. They often fought over things such as 'Who's the stronger one?', which escalated into a huge arguement, that wasn't bothered to be broken up. Instead of getting along with Shouta, Sumire got along with his younger sister, Kiku, who often apologized in his place, for being so cocky. This is where they first see her 'softer' side with children, which quickly fades away due to her embarassment. They had stopped by an Inn, where the trio took turns standing guard for the family outside their room...Only to be bothered by the constant complaining by the mother, Mikako. Though, when it became late, a loud noise was heard next door, only to find Shouta injured on the floor and Kiku gone missing. With some reluctance, Sumire forced herself to stay behind to tend to Shouta's wounds, leaving Kakashi and Gai to help find the girl. Within finding the place where they kidnapped Kiku, they realized that she was held hostage. In exchange for her safety, they wanted the arranged marriage to go by smoothly... During this time, Sumire plays off as Shouta's girlfriend in order for her to find Kiku. There, she was tied up, and managed to escape, where she found Kiku inside of a warehouse, already injured. When she managed to set her free, men began to chase after her, which lead to Sumire losing her glasses, and being forced to face the men by herself. Forcing Kiku to run away, Sumire had felt a strange sensation overcoming her, which forced her into a sadistic persona, leading her towards a hurting rampage. However, an explosion was heard where Kiku ran off to, and Sumire was forced to run off, summoning Byakko in the process. When she came there, she met with the supposed 'leader' of these men, who apparently was seeking revenge on Shouta. Ironically, at the same time, Shouta and Kakashi were there, confronting him. Realizing she was a Koyama, the man setted his sights on killing her, however, Sumire soon gained her scar on her back when she quickly protected Kiku from getting harmed. Apparently, Kiku was bleeding to death, forcing Sumire to use medical ninjutsu, despite having a huge fear of killing her in the process...Before she could fully heal her, the man managed to kill Kiku, forcing Sumire into trying to kill him herself, but she was stopped by Gai before she could do anything... During this time, Kakashi took care of the man, which left Sumire crying. Eventually, she collapsed, where she was taken back to Konoha, with only the children's parents with them. At the gate, Sumire's two teammates from her actual team met up with them, Maeda Kaimu and Tennouji Hiroto. Kaimu told the entire situation about Sumire to them, while Hiroto was forced to bring her back home... Pre-Part II Hatenai Sora begins when Sumire is 25 to 26 years old. She was assigned a mission beforehand by Tsunade, to escort Okura Satoshi, a doctor, and his grandson, Shouji back to Iwagakure with Hatake Kakashi, whom she hasn't done a mission with since her Chuunin days. After a fight breaks out with some bandits and being seperated from the other Jounin, Sumire finds a sack containing a frail child inside, whom she brings to Satoshi in hopes of saving her. They find out the child is Iwaya Momoko, a four-year old from Iwagakure, who was abandoned by her mother. When they arrive in Iwagakure, Sumire finds out that Shouji harbors a crush on her and possibly wanted her to stay with him in order for them to take care of Momoko properly...Instead, Sumire rejects him, and Momoko agrees to go with her back to Konohagakure. Once again, when they were travelling back, the pair ends up into getting into a fight, where eventually they are aided by Gai. Back at Konoha, Sumire agrees to adopt Momoko to become her child, and when she was going to get the adoption papers, she gets tricked into going on a date with Kakashi. Afterwards, Kakashi finds out about her current unstable relationship with her father that forced Sumire to break down in front of him. The reason why she broke down, was that due to her family's status as 'assassins' in Kumogakure, she is constantly given assignments to kill people...Which her next 'victim' is Kakashi himself, whom she refuses to kill. Sumire, herself, tells her father she wouldn't take the assignment...It eventually leads to a two-day fight between her and her father. Even though Kakashi manages to stop the fight when she's at the brink of death, it causes Sumire to think twice about what she should do with her life.... In order for her to fully let herself think properly, after she somewhat recovered from her injuries, she decided to accept a mission to escort a relative of the Frost Daimyo to the Land of Frost. Despite being paired up with Kakashi yet again, she had to shove aside her uncertain feelings to allow their client, Yukiko, openly flirt with him for the time being. A problem arises during their travels, and Sumire disguises herself as Yukiko and switched places with her. Her two summons were entrusted to protect the client, while Sumire allowed herself to get captured. Once she was captured, Sumire ultimately confronted the man who kidnapped her. In the end, she realized he wasn't the one behind the whole mess. She realized he was simply a man working for the kidnapper, but as soon as she could ask, the real kidnapper appears. The ringleader behind the whole kidnapping was actually someone who knew Sumire from the start. Her father's younger brother, or in other words, her uncle. Her uncle was quite disappointed by her, especially since he realized that his niece had gotten soft. Because of that, he began to debate if she was really going to be suitable as heir to a clan like the Koyama clan. "Though, I always wondered what it would be like if I killed my own niece?" It was obvious that he, and possibly the rest of the Koyama family, are disappointed at this different Sumire to the point that they simply want her dead. The only thing that saved her from death was the intimidation and power that Sumire's father has. He ultimately gave up and left, leaving an infuriated Sumire. Their last night on their mission, Yukiko reveals to Sumire that she wants to tell Kakashi that she loves him, and needs Sumire's help to convey it to him. Even though she tried so hard to help Yukiko, in the end, Sumire tells Kakashi her feelings for him. After dropping off Yukiko, Sumire and Kakashi head back to Konoha. On the way back, the two of them talk for a bit, only for Sumire to find out that Kakashi had mutual feelings for her, and only told her daughter. Apparently still stunned by the fact that couples do things like holding hands, Sumire tries to hold back her embarassment from lack of experience and knowledge...Which leads her to getting her first kiss. Back in Konoha, Momoko overhears a conversation between her grandparents. Naoki finds out that his younger brother, Iwao, was the one who encountered his daughter, threatening to kill her. He wants to settle this dispute so everything could just stop...However, settling this family affair isn't so easy as one may think. First, he wants to bring Sumire and Momoko to Kumogakure, where he wants to stay permanently there. Kaori tries to convince him to stay, for the sake of Sumire, however, Naoki has other things in mind. Knowing Sumire's evolving relationship with Kakashi, he's planning to set her up in an arranged marriage in order for her to focus more on the clan, rather than look for love... Trivia *Named after Iwaya Sumire from the manga/J-Drama, Kimi wa Petto. In the fanfic, Sumire tells her daughter that her mother loved the 'novel' to the point that she hoped her daughter would be like 'Sumire'. **Her hobbies are reading romance novels, taking naps, and cooking. **Her favorite foods are mainly nabe dishes, especially shabu-shabu. However, she doesn't like anything that's fried, but is willing to eat it if she's forced to. **Sumire wishes to fight anyone from Team Guy, except for Neji, since she feels extremely intimidated by him. **Her favorite saying is "Dumplings over Flowers" (花よりだんご, hana yori dango), since she often doesn't like receiving gifts. *She has slight Scopophobia / Ophthalmophobia (fear of being stared at), that started back when she was ten. She hates being stared at by strange men, thus the reason why she originally dresses weirdly. Quotes *(To Guy when praised about 'keeping her youth') "O''F COURSE! I WOULD NEVER LET MY YOUTH GO TO WASTE! I SHALL PRESERVE MY YOUTH UNTIL I DIE!" *(To Okura Satoshi, who asked about her dream) " ''A 'mother. I want to become a mother. Nothing special really. It's just that...I have reasons. ''" *(To Kakashi) "''Kakashi-san.'' 'I know the rules by now to try and keep myself from straying out of line. Though, I don't want to see a child become a corpse like that. I've never seen a child die, nor I dare want to. I don't know what you might think Kakashi-san, but I would never leave a child alone. No matter what they've been through, no matter how corrupt they might become, all children are still children. They might force themselves to grow up, but I don't want any of my children to end up like me." *(To Kakashi and Guy in a flashback) "You've saved me from becoming someone I would regret. No matter how hard I try...I don't know why I can't stop crying." *(To Kakashi) "Stupid. I don't want to hold hands...I...want to walk besides you...I just want...to be by your side." Reference Original Fanfiction Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kumogakure Category:FINAL